


director of advanced cuddles research

by majcrtom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Using the cape as a blanket, orson krennic needs cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: self-indulgent Krennic/Reader fluff because Orson Krennic is a big softie and just needs a lot of hugs.





	

Orson sighed heavily as he made his way down the corridor to his quarters, feeling tired and practically dragging his feet as he walked. He found himself consistently irritated by his own fragility. Human beings are brilliant, but they can only do so much before needing food, water or sleep. After almost a day and a half with no rest he’d resigned himself to the fact that he needed to sleep and recharge. He’d rather not completely wear himself out, if he could help it.

He actually hadn’t realised quite how tired he was until he came to pressing his thumb against the pad which would unlock the door to his quarters. He frowned when it didn’t work and then realised that he hadn’t removed his gloves. He silently cursed his own stupidity and then pulled off his glove.

The door slid shut behind him and he sighed again, throwing his gloves onto the desk as he walked past it. He’d been heading towards his sleeping quarters when the dimly flashing datapad on the desk caught his attention. He stopped and picked it up, eyes scanning over the screen. The moment he’d finished reading his jaw clenched in irritation and he dropped the pad again. Tarkin. Giving him more relentless orders just to piss him off, no doubt. Orson pushed the thoughts out of his mind and opened the door to his room.

Instantly all his worries were forgotten as he saw you curled up in bed with the covers pulled tightly around yourself. The corners of Orson’s mouth tugged up into a small smile.

You woke to the sound of movement and rubbed your eyes, barely able to keep them open due to your sleepiness.

“…Orson?” You sat up, squinting through the dimness of the room. 

“It’s me.” He replied softly, and you heard the clinking of metal which indicated he was removing his belt and uniform. Two thuds let you know that his boots had been discarded.

“It’s freezing in here…” you shivered.

Orson kicked off his uniform trousers so he was left in just a standard issue white t-shirt and black shorts. He stopped and looked at you, a smile on his face at your sleepy expression and messed up hair. Your brow knitted together.

“…what?”

He shrugged.

“Nothing.”

You watched him curiously as he folded his uniform over the back of a chair, admiring his bare forearms and hands. He picked something up as he walked across to the bed, though you couldn’t see what it was because the room was too dark.

You let yourself fall back down onto the pillows as Orson climbed in next to you, but then he pulled the covers off you, too.

“Hey!”

He raised a hand to shush you (for some reason it worked) and you finally saw what he was holding. It was his cape. Wordlessly he tucked the garment around your shoulders and then pulled the covers back over you.

“Still cold?” the faintest glimmer of a smirk was on his lips and you pulled the cape around yourself tighter, looking up at him.

“...no.” you failed to hide a smile as you snuggled into him. He chuckled and the sound made your heart flutter. Orson made himself comfortable beside you.

“Sorry I haven’t been here the past couple nights.” He said softly.

“You’re here now, and that’s all I care about.”

He kissed the top of your head.

“I’m all yours, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy trashy space dads, my tumblr is spacecapes.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
